the beginning of something unknown
by server47
Summary: tristan and rory at yale .tristan shows rory how he feels about her and is left hanging for an answer..... COMPLETE......FINALLY
1. 1the beginning of something unknown

"Wow" Rory said as she sat down, taking in the new surroundings of her dorm room. " I always wanted this I just didn't think that it would be so amazing"  
  
Lorelei smiled. Today was the first day of Rory's college expedition. She started to reminisce about her Harvard wall and how Rory finally settled on Yale instead. Her little girl was all grown up.  
  
Rory smiled back at her mother. She knew what she was thinking but asked her anyway. "Hey mom?"  
  
"Yea Hun?"  
  
"What are you thinking about with that goofy smile on your face?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about your Harvard wall and how great coffee sounds right now "said Lorelei lying back on Rory's new bed.  
  
Rory laid down next to her mother and sighed "well I think that we will have to find a new coffee heaven I mean nothing is going to beat Luke's though Rory said with a slight sigh".  
  
"that's true but it's a very good incentive to come and visit your dear old mother who will be withering away all by her lonesome doing to cha - cha - cha to her salsa workout video "Lorelei turned her head to face her daughter "enough unpacking lets go get coffee now bedsides we already beat Paris and that's what counts now you got the best bed"  
  
{Later sitting in a café}  
  
"This isn't bad coffee it's really tasty"  
  
"I know mom .don't tell Luke though he might feel betrayed"  
  
"naw, he would be glad. Fewer arguments in the morning, if I find my elixir of life somewhere else.  
  
"right". Rory said as she took a sip of her steaming cup of coffee.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Tristans POV  
  
"I am so glad to be out of military school" tristan told his roommate and friend Carson O'Malley.  
  
"Well what genius would want to be there?" Carson said as he looked around his dorm room. " I mean lets see Girls , no girls" Carson moved his hands up and down weighing the options. "Waking up at the crack of dawn or sleeping in till at least 9:30, this is heaven".  
  
Tristan told Carson he was going for a walk he needed something to drink, something strong. He was thinking about the conversation that he had this morning with Paris Geller. He had called her to let her know that he was attending Yale and she had told him that she and Rory were rooming together. When he heard Rory's name his heart stopped he hadn't forgotten her but he tried so hard to in military school there was no time for thinking of girls. "I thought she was going to Harvard" tristan said his voice shaky. "We all did but she decided on Yale and we decided to be roommates, were friends now". Paris said matter of factly  
  
"Oh, well that's great" he said with a far away tone still shocked that Rory his Mary was here at Yale  
  
"Yea it is" Paris said with aggravation in her voice "Your still not over her are you Dugrey?"  
  
tristan , surprised by her question chose to ignore it "well maybe I'll see you around, we should have coffee sometime , bye"  
  
{Back to present}  
  
he walked into a café and ordered a large black coffee to go , he wanted to walk around the campus to find his classes so he wouldn't get lost on Monday. Tristan looked around the café and he noticed two women laughing, sitting in a back table the one with her back facing him got up and walked towards the counter. His jaw tightened he spun around grabbed his coffee and ran out of the café. He couldn't face Rory Gilmore just yet 


	2. 2Blast From the Past

Chapter 2  
  
Thanks for the reviews this is my first fanfic so suggestions are very welcome....  
  
Blast from the Past  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rory saw some guy run out of the café and scrunched up her nose He looked kind of familiar "whatever" she mumbled to herself.  
Back at the dorm she and Lorelei finished unpacking and said goodbye Lorelei was needed back at the inn early the next day so she wanted to go home and sleep.  
  
Paris had gone to the registrar office to complain about the condition of the bathrooms. Alone in the dorm, Rory sat on her bed with her stereo playing in the back round Jackpot's "Psycho ballerina" was filling the rooms empty silence, Rory went over to the window which overlooked the campus grounds {her grandparents wanted her to have a nice view} She saw lots of couples sitting and reading under the shade of the willow trees that littered the entire campus, some were walking hand in hand, towards the dorm rooms on the other side of the street and she found herself thinking of jess.  
  
.... They had separated on good terms; they knew that they really had no choice. But it still made Rory cry when he got on the plane to California to live with his dad. They had promised to call and write but they both knew that they wouldn't, it would be better to sever all ties; it was less painful that way.  
  
Rory was awakened out of her stupor by a shriek  
  
"Aghhhhhhhhhh , I can't believe this , Paris screamed , I mean we pay good money for to go to this school and they can't even fix the bathrooms , put in proper shower heads and toilets that actually flush .Aghhhhhhh" .Paris sighed loudly.  
  
Rory looked at Paris and laughed a little it was going to be a long year "So..... What was it that you were saying before you left something about a fellow chiltonite?"  
  
"oh yea ,your not going to believe who called me this morning" Paris started, "it was Tristan Dugrey he is attending Yale too and from the tone of his voice I would say that he was either really glad to hear that you were here too or scared to death"  
  
Rory sat down stunned, Tristan bible-boy Dugrey was here at Yale too.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- Tristans POV---------------------------------------- ---------------  
He had gone back to his dorm and found himself still thinking of Rory She had looked great and she looked happy too.  
  
He had made her miserable at Chilton He loved it though, he loved to watch her squirm whenever he came near her, and the insults they would though at each other, the daily banter, he lived for it then. Everyone in school knew that he liked her ,everyone expect her .she thought of him as some rich snob who just wanted to make her life horrible . So he fulfilled her expectations.  
  
Then of course there was the kiss that they had shared at Madeline's party, God how he had waited for that kiss from her. He could still remember how her lips felt against him, so soft, so warm, so trusting, and how quickly it had ended too. He thought that he had made her cry at first. He was relived when he found out it was her stupid bagboy boyfriend of hers. Dean was his name right?  
  
Tristan lay back on his bed and turned on his CD player. His Black Rebel Motorcycle Club CD played loudly drowning out his thoughts. As the song Love Burns came on, He slowly drifted off to sleep leaving his thoughts for the morning.  
  
Carson walked in the next morning and yelled at tristan "man I called you like 6ix times and now I know why you didn't pick up the phone, how the hell can you sleep with your stereo So loud?"  
  
"Sorry" said tristan groggily as he got out of bed and changed into a pair of sweats and a white tee shirt "I am going for a jog be back in hour"  
  
"Whatever" Carson said as he walked into the bathroom visibly mad.  
  
Tristan walked down the deserted corridor and into the daylight. He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes. He started running towards the park. Military school had stuck him with a routine that he couldn't seem to break, besides the ladies seemed to like his toned body, and running had always had a relaxing effect on him And that was exactly what he needed.........  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Songs ::: Black rebel motorcycle club --- love burns { very good song}  
  
Jackpot ----psycho ballerina {also very good song} kinda hard to find though  
Now I know that you want to review Go ahead and press that pretty little button Go on now thanks 


	3. 3paris the miser

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------ Thanks for the reviews someone told me that the story was watery and I would like to know what that means. I need criticism though so I can make it better. I am sorry for not punctuating I am very bad at that. Thanks again.  
  
Chelsea  
Chapter 3 --------------- Paris the Miser.  
Rory woke up and walked right toward the coffee maker and turned it on she went to take a shower and brushed her teeth. Today she was going with Paris to find their classes and then they were head downtown for some new clothes. Rory loved the fact that she would be able to wear what she wanted to school everyday. Not that having your wardrobe picked out for you every day is bad, it would just be nice to pick what she wanted for once, without thinking about a plaid skirt and knee-socks. She had just finished her second cup of coffee when Paris walked in sweating like a pig from her morning workout.  
  
"Good morning Rory, how did you sleep?"  
  
Rory was about to answer when Paris continued,  
  
"I slept horribly, I am going to buy a new mattress today and a new desk, I mean mine is horrendous look how many drawers mine has .two? A desk with two drawers? That's unbelievable. How do they expect me to fit my filing in there? I am taking extra classes"... Rory didn't hear a word Paris had said. She didn't have enough caffeine in her to reply properly.  
Rory and Paris walked into the café to get some coffee to go so that they could get there shopping out of the way , Paris wanted to map out more then one way to get to each class in case of emergency..  
  
"So tell me more about your conversation with Tristan?" Rory asked Paris  
  
"Well it's not that big of a deal really. He sounded more mature and a little shocked that you were here, but I already told you that. Oh and he said that we should have coffee sometime".  
  
"Really, he sounds better already." Rory laughed.  
  
Paris looked questionly at Rory. But finally decided to ask her anyway, "Did you ever like tristan, Rory? I mean when he wasn't being a total flirt with every girl in school and wasn't being a jerk to you?"  
  
"Well that's what I am still trying to figure out Paris" Rory said quietly, as they got up to leave.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ============================================================================ ==================================================  
Tristans POV  
Tristan and Carson walked into the café to get some coffee and talk about the rules of roommates. You know the normal stuff. What to do when your roommate has a girl in the dorm and such.  
  
"So do you mind telling me why you seem to be a thousand miles away right now?" Carson asked Tristan then took a sip of his coffee and looked at his sports paper.  
  
Not sure whether to tell Carson that Rory Gilmore was here at Yale or not, Tristan hesitated. He had told Carson about her in military school and Carson was sick of hearing of her he was sure. He tried to help him get over her by setting him up with his cousin who lived near the school and it was a disaster, needless to say Carson never tried to help in that department again.  
  
"I talked to a friend from my old high school, Chilton".  
  
Carson looked up from his newspaper "No" he said his eyes getting really big.  
  
Tristan looked at him and winced "yes, she here and my Chilton friend is here roommate".  
  
Carson looked at his friend sitting across from him and instantly felt pity for the poor guy who never quite got over this Gilmore girl. "Well what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know I mean what do I do if I see her? Well actually I did see her but I ran in the other direction Tristan said with a laugh. Should I tell her how I feel or should I make the sly move and be friends first and then tell her?"  
  
"I thought that you said she knew all your so called wicked antics?"  
  
"Your right" tristan said with a defeated tone.  
  
"I have never been good at this mushy love stuff "Carson said as he leaned back in his chair. "So maybe you should ask someone else".  
  
"Thanks that's so helpful tristan said sarcastically "who do I know that could help me with this?"  
  
"How about her roommate" Carson said with a smirk on his face.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Thanks for reading and don't forget to review I am open to changes and all ideas And remember ::  
  
I apologize for my future stupidity. 


	4. 4the fiend and the book worm

Dashboard Confessional  
  
Standard Lines |But your taste still | |lingers on my lips | |like I just placed | |them upon yours | |and I starve for you. | |But this new diet's liquid | |and dulling to the senses. | |And it's crude but it will do. |  
  
Chapter 4----------------------the fiend and the bookworm.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Rory woke up early for classes on Monday 2 hours early to be exact. Not that she had a choice , what with Paris making so much noise gathering her books and trying to all of them into one backpack and then finally deciding to take her backpack and her huge purse.  
Rory was dressed and ready to go get coffee when Paris's backpack strap broke from all the weight of the books. Rory quickly exited the dorm room so as not to hear the extensive use of Paris's four lettered word vocabulary.  
She walked to the little café and sat down with her coffee and her latest addition to her bookshelf, The Edge of Sadness by Edwin O'Connor. She looked up when she heard a familiar laugh, Tristan and a friend had just walked into the café. Panicking Rory quickly hid behind her book and slouched down in her chair. Slowly she lifted her head over her book to look at the two men at the counter. What the heck am I going to say to him when he sees me? Thought racing thru Rory's head she tried desperately to get lost in her book but she couldn't concentrate.  
"Great now he is sitting down. Maybe he has not seen me yet." Rory mumbled to herself why am I acting so dumb about this anyway. It's not as if we ever went out and we were never really friends either. Just go say hi Rory's conscious urged her, saying hi won't kill anybody. Be the better person, maybe you guys could actually be friends this time around. But what if he hasn't changed at all Rory thought again. What if he is still that cocky, rich, snob, little, devil child that calls me Mary all the time. Rory kept thinking looking in Tristan direction. But there always was a little part of you that liked him like that Rory, Her heart and brain screamed at her. Rory shook with the realization, and got up putting her book down and walking toward Tristans table. Thinking to her "wow military school did his body good."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tristans POV --------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Tristan and Carson both loaded down with books decided to sit and drink their coffee.  
  
Tristan looked around and saw a girls head behind a book. He quickly looked away realizing that He recognized her immediately. The position was the way she sat everyday in the lunch hall at Chilton. Tristan noticed Rory getting up out of the corner of his eye. And walking towards his table .He looked down trying to be casual when he was so tense that he could hardly think straight..  
  
"hello Tristan" Rory said slightly shy.  
  
"Mary is that you?" Tristan said thinking how stupid it sounded coming from his mouth. He stood up and gave her a hug. Again thinking this is strange since when have I ever given Rory a hug, not that I am complaining she fits perfectly in my arms he thought smiling slightly.  
  
Rory tensely wrapped her arms around him and smiled. Wow military school did his body really really well".  
  
"So"... Rory said pulling away from the hug. Ugh it felt nice in his arms why did I pull away?  
  
"How are you? I mean how was military school? Was it hard? Rory said talking quickly  
  
"Whoa Mary, slow down, one question at a time , I am fine, military school was, well military school and yea it was hard I mean not seeing you everyday Mary would kill any guy" Tristan said with his trademark smirk.  
  
Rory blushed. Not being able to think of a comeback quickly enough, changed the subject. "So what brings you to Yale, Paris told me you were attending this year?"  
  
"Well I am taking law. You know, following in the family foot steps. Join the family business; keep up with the Dugrey name." Tristan said sarcastically sitting back down.  
Carson looked at Tristan and Rory. "Jeez" he said to himself "these two are crazy for each other and she has no idea.....  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------I love that song by DC and it reminded me of Tristan and Rory for some reason Well I hope you liked it and don't forget to review I need feed back 


	5. authors note

A-N Hello you people who review and who i now adore because of that Anywho on with what I was saying or thinking  
  
Ok in answer to some of your reviews  
I am really sorry that' they are so short but see I write them down I notebook paper before I actually type it on the computer and that takes about 4 pages and it looks like a lot but when I type it up its not and by the time I am done I don't have that much energy to write more  
  
I am sorry about the grammar even right now this stupid program is supposedly correcting me in my writing  
  
Thanks to alece for the review that was very nice  
  
Ok so that's all I can think of right now And if there is any questions about anything in case I made no sense in my story feel free to ask I get a little crazy sometimes  
  
Any ideas to put in the story are welcome  
  
Ok byebye  
  
chelsea 


	6. 5a vending machines and starting over

Hello everyone I was just watching Gilmore girls beginnings ok thanks for the reviews and enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 5 {VENDING MACHINES and STARTING OVER  
  
RORYS {POV}  
After I said goodbye to Tristan telling him I was meeting Paris at the school grounds. I nervously walked to my first class. The day had started out all wrong, I wanted to talk to Paris about Tristan but since I wasn't really meeting her I only told Tristan that because I wanted an excuse to leave the café. It would have to wait until lunch. I needed to focus on my classes, not on Tristan Dugrey. it wasn't supposed to be like this I didn't remember him being so handsome in high school and he got taller too, at least not as tall as dean though. And since when do me and Tristan hug I mean, I am not complaining here, but that was really an uncomfortable situation. I think that he thought so too. And who was that guy that he was with? He kept staring at me like he knew me or something. And Tristan didn't even introduce me.  
------------------  
  
Well all this thinking will have to be thought out later. Rory entered her first class and sat down in the third row from the front not so close so that the teacher could spit on you yet far enough away so that you could still pay attention.  
After the bell rang, signaling the end of the first class, Rory went to find a vending machine. She was in desperate need of chocolate. She asked a few people and finally found the one and course, who should be there getting something to snack on? None other then Tristan himself.  
  
------------  
  
"This is so not what I need right now" Rory mumbled to herself, as she walked towards the vending machine still desperate for chocolate.  
---------------  
  
"Hello again Tristan" rory said looking up to face him.  
--------------  
  
"Well well, couldn't get enough of me this morning uh Mary?" he said as he stooped to get his candy bar from the slot.  
---------------  
  
Rory noticed he had a scar on his side as his shirt slid up while he leaned down. I wonder what that's from. She thought, Probably military school  
---------------------  
  
Tristan jerked up quickly "you are still Mary right?" he said kind of freaked out. He thought to himself "would it matter if she wasn't? It's still the same girl".  
--------------------  
  
Rory glared at him "not that it's really your business at all, but yes it's still Mary Tristan Even though I detest that name and you know that.  
  
------------  
  
Tristan let out a quiet sigh ----------------- "Now if you don't mind other people need junk food in their systems too, so move over Rory told him as she shoved him out of the way.  
-------------------  
  
Tristan sighed again as he watched rory punch in the numbers for her candy of choice. She even looked beautiful when she was upset just like in high school. He was glad that she was still a Mary. Of course it made him want her even more. Maybe it could be different this time around he thought. Well he was going to try.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Sorry about the whole Mary thing rory it just fits you so well" he said looking down as she was getting her candy from the bottom of the machine  
------------------------------ Rory looked at him while she ripped of the wrapper of her Hershey bar. She didn't know what to say. Why was he apologizing to her? He was being nice. That's so untristan like. "Well it's about time Dugrey" maybe he really has changed Rory stuck out her hand towards Tristan "hello my name is Lorelei Gilmore but you can call me rory." she said with a smile.  
  
--------------------------------------  
Tristan looked at her and gave her a confused look but finally realized that they were starting over and he shook her hand "hello rory my name is Tristan dugrey."  
  
---------------  
  
They shook hands and both started laughing. --------------------  
Sorry I have not updated in a while I have been kind of preoccupied.  
  
Please read and review  
  
I kind of like the lyrics and I kind of thing that it fits the story you know the whole starting over again.  
|Duncan Sheik | |Title: Start Again | |Album: Daylight |  
  
|Peace has lost its meaning | |now we've hit the ceiling | |all is said and all is done | |here goes start again | | | | | |You're better than you think so | |something I hold onto | |I'm better too holding on to you | |start again | | | | | |(So meet me and we'll drive this car away | |we can leave right now what do you say | |we'll head out for the wide and open spaces | |if we can clear the way) | | | | | |Save yourself don't save me | |save the one you may be | |let it be the best that it can be | |start again | | | 


	7. vending machines and starting over PART ...

------- CHAPTER 5{B} vending machines and starting over  
  
"We should have done that a long time ago rory" Tristan said as they walked towards the parking lot after their classes were done for the day. -----------------------------  
  
"Yea but see you were too egotistical and I am very stubborn add the level of maturity of two seventeen year olds and you have sworn enemies" rory laughed as she got into Tristan's car. She wanted some coffee and they both had to go to the library to study for class and he offered to drive.  
  
----------------------- "I guess your right but I do like us better this way Besides I don't know how long I could take pretending to be mean to you When I had intended to be friendly all along Mary Tristan smirked as he got behind the steering wheel of his silver BMW.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We'll see just how long this so- called friendship last if you keep calling me Mary" Rory smiled sweetly back at him. 


	8. 6 a bathroom talks and life decisons

RORYS POV  
  
Paris had not been able to meet rory for lunch that afternoon so rory excused herself from Tristan and Called her cell phone and left her a message "hey Paris it's me, Rory but I am guessing that you already knew that. Anyway I am at the library with Tristan .I know I know I can hear your brain Computing thoughts right now. Well I will talk to you later ok I will be at the dorm by six and am bringing takeout ok. Bye"  
  
Rory called her mom next she knew that her mother would want to hear all about her and Tristan "hello darling" Lorelei said As she pulled into the driveway of the crap shack. "What's up" rory smiled just the sound of her moms voice was so nice to hear "Brace yourself mom" Lorelei stopped walking up the steps. "whets wrong? Did some cute guy just hit on you." are you distraught And need your mother's advice on what to wear for the date this Friday?"  
  
Rory laughed "no mom sorry I know you had high expectations for me and the college guys but listen guess who I met and Am now studying at the library with?"  
  
------------------------------------------------- Lorelei dropped her stuff on the floor in the hallway and plopped down on the couch "oh I know is it Charlie hunnam From that great movie abandon?"  
  
Rory sighed and sat on the bathroom counter "no think non famous and Chilton and evil"  
  
Lorelei gasped "ohhhhhhh tristan-evil-bibleboy-satans-spawn-dugrey? But why are you with him? Isn't he at military school?"  
  
"Not anymore he is here now and ran into him and it turns out that we are sick of hating each other and now We are slowly becoming friends"  
  
Lorelei listened to her daughter say that Tristan and she hated each other. She smiled. Poor rory had no idea that he Was totally head over heels for her.  
  
After rory hung up the phone with her mom she turned it off because she was in the libaray and she did not want to disrupt The people who were trying to work. She left the bathroom as she was trying to tame her hair. It was not a good hair day.  
  
"so what did Paris say" tristan asked as rory sat down at the table they had taken over in the back of the library  
  
"How did you know i was calling Paris "she said quizzically staring at him?  
  
"Well you grabbed your cell for a reason and then you went to the bathroom and since she did not meet you for lunch i Am guessing that she didn't know that you were here with Me." he said defending himself.  
  
"oh." rory said as she looked back down" i just left a message and told her that i was going to bring home takeout Chinese and that i was here with you." she picked up her pen and wrote her name on the paper in front of her.  
  
"i can just picture her pacing around throwing ideas back and forth as to why you are willingly here with me Right now" Tristan laughed as he stretched his arms above his head.  
  
Rory could see the muscle definition in his arms and a chill when down her spine as she watched him.  
  
"i already don't like taking law its so boring" tristan sighed closing his eyes. "you just started tristan how could you possibly say you don't like it when you don't even know what its about?" rory Rolled her eyes at him  
  
"that's where your wrong Mary" he said as he opened his eyes "sorry, rory" he quickly said as he saw her frown "i was raised around it my entire life. i don't want to be around it anymore i don't want to work non-stop till i am finally able to retire. I don't want to do what my father enjoys i want to do i want i enjoy" he said exasperated  
  
"Then why are you taking that subject why don't you do something you want like you said. is anyone making you take Law. No. they just expect that you will. so why not do something totally opposite .make your own part of the dugrey family Name. What do you like to do" rory said very seriously?"  
  
Tristan thought for a few moments "well I love to cook and I am pretty good at it,.espesicaily pasta and desserts. He looked at rory who had a huge smile on her face. He almost melted right there in the chair. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Well I think that it's cool that you like to cook .I have no ability to cook I mean I burn water for crying out loud." Rory frowned. "But you is rich enough to have people cook for him. You actually like to cook. That's nice to hear. Hey why don't you open your own restaurant and i could be your official taste tester." rory said with apparent glee.  
  
Tristan smiled. 


	9. another authors note

hey thanks for the reviews  
i didn't know that my taste in music was good   
thanks for that   
and i will update tomarrow i hope. i wanted to update on tuesday  
but i was so sad from the gilmore girl episode and plus my internet was down  
so i couldn't  
  
i wanted my writing to turn out different but every time i type it up   
microsoft word its turns out all funky so sorry if its kinda diffacult   
to read.  
thanks again and also suggestions are always welcome  
  
chelsea 


	10. 6b grocery store mishaps

Chapter 6-B  
Tristan looked at rory and thoughts were running through his head and turning in every direction. He could take culinary arts. Where is the harm in that? How would I tell my parents though? Man would your dad freak out if he heard what you thinking right now.  
But your old enough to make your own decisions now and you don't want to end up like your father a miserable old man who doesn't even have time for his family and the things that he likes to do.  
"I'll look into rory" Tristan said shutting his textbook. Even if he didn't do culinary arts he wasn't going to do law. Do bad he didn't realize it before his parents paid for his tuition and his books and his dorm. The dorm was to small anyway maybe he could convince Carson to get an apartment with him.   
"I can't believe its been one day and I am already quitting" Tristan laughed  
rory sat across from him smiling and noticed how his demeanor had changed while he thought about what she said to him .it was like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders and he could really be himself instead of pretending to like what his father wants him to be. "Its time to find yourself dugrey" she said quietly.  
Tristan looked up and smiled  
"Just as long I can still be the taste tester ok?" rory said as she went back to reading.  
"Sure thing Mary "tristan said as he quickly moved before she could slap him.  
"Ugh your so …… your so you sometimes" rory said as tristan walked to the water fountain down the hall still laughing.  
---------  
Soon after rory and Tristan left the library and were driving towards Rory's dorm.  
"Hey I have an idea "rory said looking at Tristan quickly then back at the road.  
"Care to share Mary" Tristan smiled as he saw her shake her head in a disapproving way.  
I love it when she gets angry. Her eyes turn dark blue and sparkle. It's amazing how beautiful she looks no matter what she's feeling. "Dugrey" Tristan thought to himself  
You're just becoming friends .don't blow it this time.  
"Well" rory said giving him an evil look. "I thought that instead of bringing home takeout , you and I could go to the store and get whatever it is you need to make pasta and then we could cook it at my dorm room. You know to make sure that you should really follow though with the whole opening a restaurant thing I need to make sure you won't kill anyone. We are one of the few dorm rooms that have a kitchen in it. It's more like an apartment really. Thanks to my grandparents" rory smiled.  
"Sounds like a plan let me call Carson and tell him" he said as he swerved the car in the other direction toward the grocery store.  
Later at the store   
  
Tristan was walking down the aisle where they kept the pasta. He sent rory to go get fresh basil and garlic and strawberries for dessert. He noticed an attractive blond woman staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He looked right at her and gave her the famous dugrey smirk .she blushed and turned away. "Yep you still have it dugrey" Tristan smirked to himself. He could make girls weak in the knees with a simple look and apparently he could make them cry with a simple kiss. He thought to himself remembering Madeline's party. Tristan saw something run past the aisle and then run back again.   
"Man where the hell is he?" rory said out loud as she ran around the store twice "I didn't know supermarkets were this big" finally she found the pasta aisle. She let out a sigh   
"I shouldn't run ever again its not healthy." Rory thought to her self smiling as that was something her mother told her many times.  
Tristan saw rory come bounding down the aisle with a carrier basket full of stuff "hey I   
Just ran around the entire store twice looking for you. Ok here is what I found. They had two types of basil so I got both and they only had one type of garlic so I got a whole bunch because I didn't know how much you wanted. But then I noticed that they had peaches and I love peaches. So I figured hey why not, get some. And there was whole bunch of coffee on sale so I got a few bags and of course I got chocolate bars one for you and one for me. Paris doesn't eat chocolate." Rory said all this in one breath. She let out a sigh and said to Tristan "so what did you get?.  
Tristan looked at rory astonished that she talked so fast for such a quiet girl and yet he had understood it all. He laughed. "Rory, rory, rory" he said shaking his head still smiling. "Have you ever been grocery shopping before? Yet again have you ever made pasta before?".  
  
  
Rory had a confused look on her face. "I got what you wanted me to I just got a few extra things too." She said crestfallen.  
Tristan pulled her out of the aisle and toward the vegetables "first of all, that basil that you have parsley" he said while putting the parsley back and grabbing basil to replace it.  
"Second, you only need one clove of garlic unless you want really bad breath for the rest of your life" Tristan said with a smile "and third, 8 bags of coffee rory? I know you love the stuff but how do you sleep at night?"   
"Years of practice dugrey." Rory said as she pulled the basket away from tristan was trying to grab a few of the bags of coffee. "No" rory cried "its mine, I am paying for it leave it alone you could upset the coffee gods if you put it back." She smiled at him.  
"Fine, fine but if you die of clogged arties or insanity don't try to blame me" he smiled back.  
  
"Now you sound like Luke" rory grumbled.  
  
"Who's Luke?" Tristan asked.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for the reviews and enjoy   
  
Remember the go button is your friend. 


	11. hahahahaha think evil laugh here

hey just another authors note i know these are really annoying but i love that fact that if i didn't write authors note as   
a title you would think that its the next chapter to the story and you would get all excited and and and..... then   
its just me saying something dumb again   
i know i know i am so mean   
anywho back to what i was going to ask   
i want something to happen with paris and carson i don't know how i want it to happen but i know that i do want it too  
does that make since   
so i need ideas people lots of them   
i was thinking that they could meet over some drinks and try to get rory and tristan to fall in love   
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
i am going to go now   
  
love ya even though i don't know who you are and you could be a crazy stalker person who like to jaywalk   
ugh what a sin   
  
ok bye bye  
chelsea 


	12. 7 the socialite cook and a hungry girl

Ahhhhhh I am having so much fun writing this fanfic and thanks for all the reviews.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
----rory told Tristan all about Luke and the crazy town of stars hollow on the way home  
  
"There was this one time that miss patty tried to hit on my dad .it was classic." Rory laughed as she unlocked her apartment door.  
  
"Miss patty was the dance teacher right?" Tristan said as he carried the grocery bags into the kitchen while rory dropped her books on her bed.  
  
"Yea she was. You're learning quickly."  
  
"This is a nice place rory"  
  
"Yea I know it's more like an apartment then a college dorm .its huge compared to the other dorms. There is only a few of them on the campus. It makes me feel kind of weird."  
  
"Why" Tristan asked as he started to put the food away.  
  
"I don't know really, it just does." Rory said as she began to help him put the groceries away and told him where the pots were.  
  
"So where is Paris?"  
  
"I don't know. She must not have gotten my message to be here for dinner".  
  
"Well she didn't know I was cooking or she would have been her already." Tristan smirked at rory, who laughed   
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself dugrey."  
  
------------  
  
Tristan had just put a pot of warm water on the stove to boil and  
  
a pan of garlic and onions with a little olive oil was already starting to   
  
simmer next to it. When they heard Paris walks into the apartment and slam the door.  
  
"Rory? You will not believe the day that I had today. And then when I checked my messages I get one from you saying that you were at the library with Tristan dugrey. What in the world were you rambling on about? Paris's voice travled through the apartment then she finally walked into the kitchen. Paris eyes got very big and her jaw dropped as she saw rory sitting on the counter and Tristan stirring the pan on the stove   
  
"Hello Paris" said Tristan as he rinsed off the spoon in the sink and put it back on the stove.  
  
"Tristan what are you doing here?" she said shocked "and why are you cooking."  
  
Rory good feel Tristan's smirk as he turned around to speak to Paris   
  
"Well I am glad to know that I can still get you to show some emotion Paris" he said as he turned towards the stove again to put the pasta into the now boiling water.  
  
Rory got down from the counter and pulled paris out of the kitchen "be right back , keep cooking tristan."  
  
Rory pulled paris into her room and shut the door "listen I know that this is a big deal but I will have to explain it all later ok .i don't want to explain it all now I am a little confused myself , but basically me and tristan have decided to become friends."  
  
Before paris could even open her mouth rory had already left the room  
  
After a few minutes paris came back into the kitchen visibly flustered  
  
"so what and why are you cooking for us tonight?"  
  
he turned around "I am making pasta , because rory asked me too. "he smirked  
  
then smiled when he noticed that rory was blushing . he loved when he could make her blush and it didn't take that much to make her blush either . it made her seem so innocent yet so incredibly sexy at the same time. He wondered if her entire body blushed like that.  
  
He quickly turned away trying to get the thoughts out of his mind.  
  
Rory looked at paris as she adjusted her seated position on the counter.  
  
"it seem our tristan here as a yen for cooking and since I can't cook and I didn't know if you could cook. I asked him to cook for us. We can get takeout any other night. He is thinking about maybe become a chef and opening his own restaurant . it was my suggestion" rory said proudly.  
  
Paris leaned against the counter "but what about the family business? What did your parents say when you told them? Do you know where your going to open the restaurant?  
  
Did you take the classes offered here? Or did you learn the trade from your many maids?" Paris said as she gave tristan a withering stare. You could tell that she was already thinking of more questions she wanted to ask him.  
  
"well tristan said turning around to stir the pasta again. "I only thought of it today and I have no idea if its going to even happen so I haven't told my parents yet. But whatever I do its not going to be law." tristan sighed he looked tired just thinking about it.  
  
" well we support you. I mean someone has to break apart from the socialite world and who better to do so then the main topic of discussion , tristan dugrey." Rory smiled   
  
"and the only way to do that is to different, and from what I can smell in this kitchen . your going to stand apart brilliantly. She gave Tristan a reassuring smile. "so enough   
  
talk of decisions of life. When can we eat?"  
  
"always thinking about what to eat next rory" paris said laughing "I set the table"  
  
"it will be ready in about 3 minutes. Rory do you think that you can manage to stir the pasta while I go to the mens room ?" tristan grinned.  
  
"ha ha dugrey your so funny." She stuck out her tounge at him.  
  
"ah mary are you stretching for later use."he smirked at her leaning in close   
  
his voice dripping with sexual insinuation.  
  
Rory blushed and backed away.  
  
He smiled. He loved it when he made her nervous just by standing close to her.  
  
At least he affected her in some way. He thought as he headed towards the bathroom.  
  
----------------------------------------- 


	13. 8 aphrodisiacs delight

Paris, Rory and Tristan sat down at the table, ready to eat, when they heard a knock at the door. "Ugh, why now? When we have very good smelling food in front of us?" Rory said as she got up to get the door.  
  
"Hold on," she yelled as the person knocked again. "Yes?" she said as she opened the door to find the guy that Tristan was with at the café the other day. "You must be Carson?" She smiled.   
  
"Yeah, and you're Rory, right? Is Tristan still here? I heard that he was cooking for you girls tonight."   
  
"He sure is. Come on in. We're in the kitchen. Are you eating with us tonight?" she said, smiling.   
  
"Um, if you don't mind?" he said sheepishly. "There is no food in our fridge yet."   
  
"Tristan made plenty." He followed Rory into the kitchen where he saw a very pretty blond girl sitting across from Tristan.   
  
"Hey Carson, I didn't think that you would show up," Tristan said as he patted his back. "Carson this is Paris, Paris this is my friend and room mate Carson O'Malley."  
  
Paris looked up at Carson and smiled . She thought, 'wow he is cute.' He had really nice eyes and such a cute smile. "Hi Carson. Nice to meet you," she said, shaking his hand. Umm, nice hands too.   
  
"Hello, Paris, nice to meet you too." 'I'll have to remember to ask Tristan more about this girl,' he thought as he sat down next to her.   
  
"So can we eat now? I 'm starving," Rory said as she took her seat next to Tristan. Why was her seat so close to his all the sudden? Did she move it? The close proximity of his body made her tingle. Her arm gently rubbed up against him and they both felt the jolt of electricity that moved between them, they quickly scooted their chairs apart, avoiding eye contact.  
  
-----------------------  
  
As they all finished eating they started to clean up the kitchen. "Tristan, the pasta was so absolutely amazing, you should cook for us every night," Paris said as she put the dishes in the dishwasher.   
  
"I vote that Tristan goes through with the restaurant idea," Rory said as she patted her stomach.  
  
"It was very good, thanks again for doing that."   
  
"No problem. Cooking is kind of like a hobby to me anyway and besides you have not even tasted the dessert yet. And that's the best part." He pulled the strawberries and the raspberry liquor out of the fridge and the cool whip out of the freezer. They all stood watching him as he emptied the container of cool whip into a bowl and mixed in a couple of tablespoons of the liquor.   
  
Rory smiled. She liked this part of Tristan, it made him seem so much more mature.   
  
"Carson, can you wash the strawberries for me?" Tristan said as he handed the berries to Carson.   
  
"Uh sure," Carson said, grabbing them and taking them to the sink.   
  
Rory and Paris looked on as the two guys worked in the kitchen . They both sat back down at the table and looked at each other.  
  
Paris mouthed to Rory "Carson is hot," and smiled.   
  
Rory smiled back and said, "Go for it." They both grinned when the two guys brought the food to the table.   
  
"Wow," Rory said as she took a bite, closing her eyes to savor the flavor. Tristan watched her. She was being so sexy without even noticing what she was doing. He knew that strawberries were an aphrodisiac but this was driving him insane. He wanted to take her right then and there. He quickly looked away as Rory opened her eyes.   
  
"I agree with Paris and Rory. This is even better than dinner," Carson said as he watched Paris do the same thing that Rory had just done. "I might ask her out," he said to himself. Tristan just smiled knowing exactly what his friend was thinking. 


	14. i know i know i know its another short A...

i would just like to say thank you for the help i got on editing my story from lauren . your a life saver  
  
sorry i have not updated in a while . my life as been kinda a crisis right now .   
  
thanks again 


	15. 9 the goings on of the mind

" So……" Carson said as he and Tristan walked into their dorm "Please tell me everything you know about this Paris girl." He looked at Tristan pleadingly.   
  
Tristan just smiled and turned to face Carson. "She is a power trip, she's independent, she intelligent, as you can see, she is a naturally very pretty. Paris is very unique. The only other girl I know that is remotely like her is Rory. But you can't really compare the two. Rory is, well, Rory. She is amazing, she is the only girl that was and is a challenge for me to have, not only physically but mentally as well. She makes a guy work for what he wants, and since I want her, I think that I will be employed for quite a while," Tristan said, frowning as he sat down.   
  
"Not to be a bad friend or anything, but can we continue on Paris here?" Carson said as he took his books out of his bag. "Do you think that I have a chance of getting a date with her?"   
  
Tristan raised his eyebrows "From the way that she was looking at you tonight, I would say hell yeah."   
  
-------------------   
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Ender Will Save Us All"   
  
It's just like you to contest   
  
you wear it like a label on your breast   
  
don't you see what this takes of me?   
  
Certain callousness complies with your charm &   
  
in your pride a hopeful look draped in despise.   
  
I want to give you whatever you need.   
  
What is it you need?   
  
Is it what I need?   
  
I want to give you whatever you need.  
  
What is it you need?   
  
Is it within me?   
  
It's hard to explain how I am getting by on so little from you.   
  
It's hard to believe that I would let myself get so wrapped in you.   
  
There's got to be something that would be worthwhile for me to give to you.   
  
We need a connection but you seem to push me far away from you.   
  
The harder I push the further I fall.   
  
Well you don't mind me being headstrong.   
  
But you don't want to sing along.   
  
Maybe it's trite but I can always be wrong   
  
Try not to be wrong.   
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
"So……" Paris said as she sat on Rory's bed. "Can you please tell me everything you know about Carson?"   
  
Rory smiled as she got out her pajamas. "Well, I'm sorry to say I know as much as you do," she said as she looked at Paris, who was now frowning.   
  
"Oh," Paris said.  
  
"Sorry , but I think that there was definite chemistry between you two. I mean, I heard you guys arguing about the candidates for the next presidential election. And that's not for a few years might I add," Rory said as she went into the bathroom to change   
  
"He is pretty smart . I thought I was the only one who was debating whether to vote for Bush again, the way that he runs this country is horrendous ."   
  
" I agree," Rory said as she came out of the bathroom and began to put her hair in a ponytail. "But any guy who is brave enough to argue with Paris Geller is worth going after."  
  
Paris smiled as she threw a pillow at Rory. "You think so?"   
  
"I know so," Rory said as she threw a pillow back.   
  
Paris smiled wider. "Enough about me. Tell me all about today. I want no details missing Gilmore."   
  
Rory sat down on her bed. "Well it started at the coffee shop this morning, when I saw him and I debated whether or not to say hello to him . . ."  
  
------------------   
  
As Rory finished her retelling of her day with Tristan, Paris started to ask questions. "So do think that now that you and Tristan are friends that there is a chance that you guys might have a more intimate relationship?" she said in seriously as she adjusted herself on the bed. "I know that there was a small something in high school."   
  
"I have no idea, Paris. I mean, he has changed a lot since then, and I am not quite sure how to feel about all this. I mean, Jess and I just broke up and I still miss him a lot. Don't you think that I should give this some time? Wait . . . what am I talking about? This is Tristan DuGrey we're talking about here. He is the evil one, the play girl pin-up. He is so not my type." Rory shook with the realization of what she was just thinking. She looked at Paris with wide eyes.   
  
"It seems you don't know what you like right now, Rory. But just remember that Tristan has never been friends with a girl that he hasn't ended up dating, so just be careful. I know that you have no intention of dating him or anything of the sort, but who knows what his intentions are. Okay?" Paris said as she got up to leave Rory's room.   
  
"Thanks, Paris," Rory said broodingly.   
  
------------   
  
Tristan woke up the next morning kind of early so that he could go on his run before his first class. The entire time he was running, Rory consumed his thoughts. He didn't know what to think anymore. He still liked her. He shuddered as he thought of the electricity that went through his body when Rory and he had touched accidentally at dinner. He didn't have a choice to like her or not. She had this power over him that no woman ever had before. "She shuts down my ego every time I talk to her. Yet I keep going back for more." He laughed quietly to himself. "You've fallen hard, DuGrey, too hard."  
  
Tristan had gone to the information desk to ask about the culinary program. The lady who gave him the information packet smiled seductively as him. He smirked back.   
  
"You can get every girl to notice you, but Rory," Tristan sighed. He also got the papers that he needed to drop his classes. But until he did he would need to keep attending his classes that he was now enrolled in. he signed up for culinary arts, And was told that he could start next week Monday. He still had not called his father and told him about his plans. He was kind of hoping that he could just not have to and that his father would forget that he existed. But he knew that he was pressing his luck.   
  
Tristan also wanted to talk to Carson about getting a bigger place. The dorms were too small. As he walked to his class he stopped at every billboard along the way. He found a few ads for some nice apartments but the one that struck him the most was the one that mentioned a big kitchen. Since Tristan was going to be cooking a lot he might as well have a nice kitchen. Right?   
  
As Tristan walked into the classroom he smiled as he thought of last night in the kitchen with Rory. He liked that feeling he got as she sat watching him cook from where she sat on the counter. It felt homey, kind of like a cozy feeling.   
  
"You're crazy, DuGrey," Tristan signed dejectedly as he stuffed the flyer back into his jean pocket. And found a seat.   
  
-----After class-----   
  
"Excuse me Mr. Walter. Could you sign this paper please?" Tristan asked his professor as he was gathering some papers from his desk.   
  
"And why should I sign these papers Mr.….?"   
  
"Oh, it's DuGrey, sir . . . Tristan DuGrey. And it's so I can drop this class." Tristan smiled.   
  
----------------------------------   
  
When Rory woke up the next morning, She went straight to the coffee maker and pressed the button. Then went quietly to take a shower before Paris woke up.   
  
When she had finished getting dressed and had gathered her books she poured her coffee in a to-go cup and headed out the door. She said good bye to Paris who smiled sleepily. Rory knew she was still thinking about Carson.   
  
Rory smiled as she thought about the day before. She was glad that she and Tristan were friends now. But that thing that she did get was the way that she felt when she was with him. Jess was the only other guy that had made her feel that way. She and Jess had had amazing chemistry and the passionate relationship that they shared was all to short for both of them. Rory smiled sadly as she realized how much she missed him.   
  
But that chapter in her life was over now. She was glad that she and Jess did have a relationship; it had matured her in a way. As Rory walked into her class, she put aside her thoughts as the professor began to explain the work they were to do. She loved college already . . . 


	16. 10 love you madly

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
  
---------  
  
Rory, Paris and Tristan sat down at the table for  
  
their weekly dinner. They had been doing this for  
  
some time now and every week Carson was late. He  
  
always  
  
had some excuse for his lateness. Tristan didn't  
  
mind  
  
it though. He could spend more time with Rory this  
  
way. Paris, on the other hand, hated waiting for  
  
Carson. She fumed every time he came and sat down  
  
late.  
  
  
  
Rory sat watching Paris get more impatient by the  
  
minute. She did this every week while waiting for  
  
Carson. She knew Paris still liked him but he had  
  
yet  
  
to ask her out, and of course, Paris was too shy to  
  
ask  
  
him out. So every weekly dinner was filled with them  
  
shyly flirting with one another and every week was  
  
filled with stolen glances while cleaning up or  
  
watching a movie. Rory was getting pretty tired of  
  
it  
  
by now. So tonight she finally convinced Paris to  
  
ask  
  
him to a movie or something that they could do alone  
  
without Tristan and her dragging along. And if he  
  
did  
  
say no, which Rory highly doubted he would, then  
  
Paris should see that she deserved someone better.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory and Tristan had talked about Paris and Carson  
  
and  
  
trying to get them together. Tristan knew that  
  
Carson  
  
still liked Paris and would surely say yes if she  
  
asked him out. So Rory told Paris this, and after  
  
Paris freaked out because Rory and Tristan were  
  
conspiring against her, Rory had convinced her to do  
  
it that night after dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were all sitting around the table talking about  
  
Tristan's new pastry cooking class when they heard  
  
the  
  
door slam and Carson bag drop to the floor. "Hey  
  
guys.  
  
Sorry I'm late. I went to the library again," Carson  
  
yelled through the house. "So Tris, what did you  
  
make for  
  
dinner tonight?" he asked, sitting down across from  
  
Paris, who was now wringing her hands nervously.  
  
  
  
"Well," Tristan said as he uncovered the steaming  
  
pot  
  
of veggies and beef, "I made beef stir fry and mini  
  
napoleons for dessert."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sounds good" Carson said as he piled the food on  
  
his  
  
plate. And every one else did the same.  
  
  
  
During dinner Paris didn't say a single word. Rory  
  
kept looking over worriedly. After they were done  
  
and  
  
had just started cleaning, Paris quickly got up from  
  
the table and put her dish in the sink, and grabbing  
  
Carson arm said, "Excuse us for a few moments."  
  
  
  
Tristan looked up in time to see Carson being  
  
dragged  
  
out of the kitchen and into his bedroom by Paris.  
  
  
  
"So I guess she's asking him now, huh?"  
  
  
  
"I guess so," Rory smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the heck are you doing, Paris!" Carson yelped.  
  
  
  
Paris slammed Carson's door shut and pinned him  
  
against  
  
it. Even though he was taller and stronger than her,  
  
he  
  
was no match for her right then.  
  
  
  
"This," Paris said.  
  
  
  
Paris pulled his shirt collar so that his face was  
  
only an inch from hers; she smiled, and leaned in to  
  
kiss him. As she let go of all the pent-up passion  
  
that she had for him. Her mouth ravished his as her  
  
tongue begged for entrance. She sighed as he began  
  
to  
  
kiss her back, hands started to fly as they both  
  
started to explore each other roughly.   
  
  
  
Paris broke the kiss only to see Carson frown  
  
slightly  
  
as she pulled away. She reached for the hem of his  
  
shirt and looked up at him mischievously,her eyes  
  
showing exactly what she wanted. He smiled as he  
  
lifted his arms and she began to raise the shirt,  
  
but stopped just above his head so that his hands  
  
were pinned. She led him to the bed and pushed him  
  
down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Carson's eyes widened as Paris slowly started to  
  
kiss  
  
his chest. He moaned. Paris looked up at him and  
  
smiled  
  
wickedly.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Paris, this is insane," Carson said huskily as he  
  
tried desperately to undo his hands from his shirt.   
  
When he succeeded he rolled them over so that he was  
  
now on top of her , pinning her hands above her  
  
head. "So I guess this means that you like me, huh?"  
  
He  
  
fervently began to kiss her neck and moved toward  
  
her jaw line and when he reached her mouth he bit  
  
her  
  
bottom lip . Paris moaned into the kiss as he  
  
deepened  
  
it. When he moved his lips again to her neck she  
  
rolled on top of him again. "Well, I was going to  
  
ask  
  
you out tonight," she said breathlessly, "but I  
  
wasn't  
  
sure if you were going to say yes." She began to  
  
kiss him exactly the way he had just kissed her.   
  
  
  
"Well, does this answer your question?" Carson  
  
breathed heavily as he looked down. Paris  
  
followed his gaze and could easily see what she had  
  
caused.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's good enough." She smiled as she  
  
kissed him sweetly before getting off from on top of  
  
him.  
  
  
  
"It better be." Carson smiled seductively towards  
  
her.  
  
She blushed. "Now isn't really the best time to be  
  
blushing, Paris." He laughed. "I didn't know that  
  
you were such a wild woman."  
  
  
  
"Oh my god," Paris said as she jumped off the bed.   
  
"I have no idea what just came over me." She covered  
  
her mouth with her hand.  
  
  
  
"Hey, it's okay, Paris," Carson said as he got off  
  
the bed  
  
and tried to hug her.  
  
  
  
"No, it's not okay. It's not supposed to be like  
  
this at all, we should be going out first not making  
  
out first," she said, pulling away.  
  
  
  
"Paris," Carson said, grabbing her arms forcefully.  
  
"I  
  
am not complaining, believe me, and if it makes you  
  
feel  
  
any better, I have been trying to get up the nerve  
  
to  
  
ask you out since the day I first met you."  
  
  
  
"Really?" Paris said as she looked up at him,  
  
smiling.  
  
  
  
"Really," Carson said as he pulled her closer and  
  
kissed her again. As the kiss deepened Paris wrapped  
  
her arms around his neck, her knees gave out from  
  
under her as his hands skimmed her back giving her  
  
the chills. "So I guess  
  
this means that we are going out now?" Carson said  
  
quietly as he ended the kiss.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, we are." Paris smiled again. She moved her  
  
hands to his bare waist. "I think that we should  
  
probably go back out there though." and as much as I hate to say this you have to put your shirt back on."  
  
Carson grabbed his shirt off the floor and pecked her on the lips as they opened the door   
  
"Sure thing"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
CAKE LYRICS  
  
"Love You Madly"  
  
I don't want to wonder  
  
If this is a blunder  
  
I don't want to worry whether   
  
We're gonna stay together  
  
'Till we die  
  
I don't want to jump in  
  
Unless this music's thumping  
  
All the dishes rattle in the cupboards  
  
When the elephants arrive  
  
I want to love you madly  
  
I want to love you now  
  
I want to love you madly, way  
  
I want to love you, love you  
  
Love you madly  
  
I don't want to fake it  
  
I just want to make it  
  
The ornaments look pretty  
  
But they're pulling down the branches  
  
Of the Tree  
  
I don't want to think about it  
  
I don't want to talk about it  
  
When I kiss your lips  
  
I want to sink down to the bottom  
  
Of the sea  
  
  
  
I don't want to hold back  
  
I don't want to slip down  
  
I don't want to think back to the one thing that I know I   
  
Should have done  
  
I don't want to doubt you  
  
Know everything about you  
  
I don't want to sit across the table from you   
  
Wishing I could run  
  
Thanks for all the reviews you guys rule and thanks for the support with my crisis but I am hoping that's its all over now.{fhew}  
  
Thanks again to Lauren for fixing my mistakes .{Mini napoleons are my favorite dessert if any one  
  
loves to cook you have to make them I will send you  
  
the recipe} 


	17. trouble in the boy department an

hey hey hey   
  
ok i was kind of nervous about this last chapter because i have never made out with a guy like that .  
  
my imagination was working over time . so i don't even know if that part of the story makes  
  
sense, so i am sorry about that . i don't know how to do things like that. feed back is totally welcome   
  
hopefully from someone more experinced in the department then i am. thanks again   
  
chelsea 


	18. 11 deversions

Chapter 11  
  
Rory and Tristan sat on the couch watching a movie while Carson and Paris had been in his room. When they came out finally rory and Tristan looked up smiling. Although Tristan was more like his familiar smirk.  
  
"So did you guys work out that um... Problem you had?" Tristan said as his smirk widened as he saw them both blush.  
  
"Yea we did, just a slight misunderstanding that's all." Carson said as he turned to Paris who was trying to hide her smile and blushing even more in the process.  
  
"Yea" said Paris looking towards rory who was smiling knowingly.  
  
"We should go rory I have some research to do" Paris said as she gathered her bag and jacket.  
  
"Sure" rory smiled and looked at Tristan who frowned slightly.  
  
"Do you really have to go or are you just trying to avoid an uncomfortable situation?"  
  
Rory and Tristan had been sitting close to each other on the couch during the movie So close that he could smell the perfume she was wearing. it was hardly noticeable unless you were close enough it was intoxicating , he just wanted to bury himself in her neck right below her jaw line and have her hair fall over his face. Rory had been so engrossed in the movie that she hadn't noticed that he had been lovingly staring at her. Tristan tried to shake off the feeling considering that rory was still looking right at him.  
  
Rory sighed as she to began to get her things from hallway "You say that every time we leave Tristan" rory smiled to herself .she liked it when he said that, it was cute. "We know that we're special and totally irreplaceable but we both have homework. So see you guys later"  
  
"Bye" Paris said as she looked at Tristan and then at Carson who smiled wickedly when Paris blushed.  
  
Rory pulled Paris out of the apartment and shut the door.  
  
"So... "Rory smiled "care to share?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
ok so I am soooooooooooooooo sorry that this chapter was so short and I hope you can forgive me I need major help I have no idea where to start writing again Should I just make the next chapter as if they already discussed it and go on with the story Or should I have paris and rory talk about it Because personally I am stumped Well help would be so greatful  
  
chelsea 


	19. 12 And The Fun Begins

Chapter 12  
  
Rory and Paris talked until three that morning and rory was still shocked that Paris had taken the initiative in finally getting Carson.  
  
"Well I would love to talk about this more but we do have classes tomorrow," rory yawned, closing her eyes and leaning back against her bed.  
  
Smiling still, Paris stood up giving a hand to rory to pull her up as well. "I know, but I still am not fully comprehending the situation that I put myself in tonight. School is a commitment, but having a boyfriend that's a completely different kind of commitment, he is such a good kisser rory" Paris sighed. "You wouldn't think so just by looking at him but he makes me weak in the knees." Said Paris walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
"Really?" rory rolled her eyes but smiled "because the first 99 times you mentioned it I don't think that it clicked with my caffeine deprived brain".   
  
"Ok, ok" Paris said walking out of the bathroom a seconds later, "goodnight rory, and thanks for tonight.  
  
Rory smiled and yawned again, "goodnight Paris." And she crashed on her bed.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The next few weeks that followed were hectic. A lot of the teachers at Yale liked to give pop quizzes, so Paris and rory had been studying more then they usually would, so that they would be prepared.  
  
Carson and Paris had also been spending more time together. At their weekly dinners Carson even got there early now.  
  
Rory and Paris had talked about privacy and what they would do when they wanted to be alone with there significant other.  
  
Tonight Carson was taking Paris to a romantic dinner and then he was going to take her to this salsa dance club and teach her to dance.  
  
"So..." Paris said as she and rory were walking back to the dorms after classes were done for the day. "I think that tonight might be the night." She said quietly.  
  
Rory stopped immediately. "You mean….. You know?" rory said smiling and wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
  
  
Blushing, Paris nodded smiling.  
  
Rory squealed delightfully and hugged her so hard that they fell over on the sidewalk.  
  
"Oops" rory laughed, getting up and helping Paris up too.  
  
"Geez Gilmore, could you be anymore obvious?" Paris said dusting off her coat and picking up her books. Paris started to walk away towards the dorms her face still a little pink from blushing so hard.  
  
"Ok, ok fine spoil my fun." Rory winked "but I want full details tomorrow." And she caught up with Paris.  
  
Suddenly Paris stopped, "but what about you? Where will you go?" worried Paris started walking again." Maybe we should just forget about it tonight. I mean what's a few more days, right?"  
  
"Hey don't worry, don't let me stop you. If it's the right time, then it's the right time, don't use me as an excuse. I don't mind at all; remember Tristan said that I could stay at his apartment when you guys wanted privacy. I will help you get ready for tonight's date, I'll grab my books and some clothes and I see you tomorrow.  
  
"Really? You don't mind?" Paris said gratefully.  
  
"Ugh, stop it, I'll be fine, you'll have fun," rory said as she got her keys out of her pocket. "Besides I can make Tristan make me dinner and we can watch movies while I mock them mercilessly." Rory laughed and opened the door to the apartment and set her books on her bed. "Now, what time is your date?"  
  
Looking at her watch Paris said "it's at 7:30 and its 5:16 right now." Looking back at rory.  
  
"Well you better hurry up and take a shower. Ill pick out what you should wear and I will do your hair." Rory said leaving the room. "And don't forget to shave your legs." She shouted back at Paris who was running into the bathroom smiling.  
  
---------------------------------------------- 


	20. 13 not the jealous type

CHAPTER 13  
  
Tristan was just getting out the shower when he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"coming." He yelled as he wrapped a large white towel around his waist.  
  
Standing outside, rory adjusted her backpack. She heard Tristan's voice and smiled she began to ring the bell repeatedly.  
  
"I said I was coming." Tristan yelled again as he opened the door. "Oh, its you" he glared as he saw a smiling rory with her hand poised above the doorbell. "Come in" he said as he moved aside.  
  
"thanks." Rory said giggling."Hey, I have a favor to ask you tris, well really its more like a command because I am already here and I don't feel like going anywhere else, but just to be polite I am going to ask you anyway. Ok?" rory said raising her voice as Tristan walked towards the bathroom down the hall. Shutting the front door, rory tossed her books and her backpack on the chair in the living room, and followed him to the bathroom.  
  
"Go ahead; ask away, though its kind of pointless isn't it." Tristan said smirking   
  
As he got a bottle of hair gel from the behind the mirror and began to apply it to his hair.  
  
"Are you busy tonight? Rory said as she walked into the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the tub. "Because I wanted to know if I would stay here, just for tonight.  
  
Tristan stopped, his hands wouldn't move, he turned around and looked at rory.   
  
"Go on" he smirked.  
  
"Well Carson and Paris wanted some privacy so I let her have the dorm so they could be alone tonight. So I have no place to sleep." I could just sleep on the couch, or maybe I could sleep in Carson room, I don't think that he would mind. And you could cook me dinner like you always do and we could watch stupid movies." Rory said taking a deep   
  
Breath. "Thanks tristan, I knew I could count on you." And rory bounded out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
Tristan was still trying to contemplate the fact the rory was going to be spending the night at his apartment. Suddenly his brain clicked in and interrupted his heart. He was getting ready to go on a date. That's why he took a shower and why he was doing his hair. "Dammit" he said to himself.   
  
Finishing his hair he went to the kitchen.  
  
"So what are you going to make me for dinner?" Rory smiled as she drank her coffee.  
  
His heart was telling him to cancel the date and spend the night with rory, but he didn't want to make his feelings so obvious to her and then ruin everything that they had. Tristan leaned up against the counter.  
  
"Sorry ror, I have a date tonight, but your welcome to stay here anyway. I just won't be here to keep you company or cook you dinner." Tristan said. He smiled, thinking that tonight was going to be the shortest date that a dugrey had ever been on.  
  
"oh." Rory said trying to hide her disappointment, why did everyone but her have someone. "Ok." Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks, she was standing in front of a half naked tristan, not that she was complaining though, how come she had not noticed it early, he had a great body underneath all those clothes, she had known that before, but now she really had proof, great abs she thought and his arms look like they would be great to have around you. Sighing quietly, she put her head on the counter. "Shouldn't you be getting ready then?" She said while mentally berating herself, why did she feel like the jealous girlfriend. 


	21. 14 dates and cell phones

Chapter 14  
  
A half hour after rory arrived at Tristan's. She heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Hey ror, can you get that, it's my date." She heard Tristan yell from his room.  
  
"fine." Rory yelled back. I can't believe that he takes longer to get ready for a date then I do. Sighing rory got up from the counter where she was still sitting and went to get the door.  
  
Opening the door, rory suddenly felt very awkward, standing in front of her was a blonde bombshell, dressed with impeccable taste, she looked like a doll, flawless skin, not a hair out of place, and here she was in just jeans and a tank top. With no makeup on and her hair was just in ponytail. "Wow" rory said out loud not even realizing she said it.  
  
"Um thanks" the blonde said looking down. "Is Tristan here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" rory said holding the door open for the girl to enter. "I'm rory." She said holding out her hand out for the girl to shake.  
  
"Hi I'm Reagan. The girl said shaking it firmly and stepping into the hallway.  
  
"I'll go get Tristan" rory said and left Reagan in the hallway alone.  
  
Walking quickly towards Tristan's room, rory knocked and he told her to come in.  
  
Tristan was also dressed nicely in black pants and a navy blue button down shirt with the first two buttons undone, his hair was spiky but it still had that same 'just rolled out of bed ' look to it. He was wearing black dress shoes, and a brown leather watch which added just the right about of a relaxed look to it, but still had the dressed to impress look also.  
  
Rory took a sharp intake of breath. Now she had heard of people undressing other people with there minds before, but she had never done it herself ,until now, having just seen Tristan's body fresh from the shower she was sad to have it all covered up again , not that she minded , he looked amazing. And she was checking him out mercilessly.  
  
"I take it, by the way that you're staring, that you like what you see." Tristan said his blue eyes sparkling, the color of his shirt bringing out his eyes more than usual, he was looking at rory from where he was standing by his dresser, putting his wallet in his back pocket.  
  
Quickly looking at Tristan's eyes, rory blushed, he had noticed her staring. She would never live that down. "Don't be so sure of yourself dugrey" rory said walking towards the door. "Your date is here." She said with a trace of anger.  
  
"Ah, are you jealous? Tristan said winking at her. "I bet that you're wishing that you could be the one by my side tonight." Tristan whispered in her ear there bodies almost touching.  
  
Rory shivered from the feel of Tristan's breath on her skin.  
  
"See you later rory" she heard him say as he left the room. Leaving her standing by the door chills running up and down her body. Why did he have to do that to her. She thought angrily.  
  
---- Just as Tristan and Reagan left, rory heard her cell phone ring. Walking into the living room, rory began looking thru her purse. Finding it after the fifth ring she read the caller ID. It read Queen of Coffee. Smiling she answered it. "Mommy!!" and she let herself fall onto the couch and put a pillow under her head.  
  
Back in stars hollow Lorelei was in lukes eating dinner." Ahh!!! The fruit of my loins, how are you sweets?" she said making faces at Luke who was pointing to the door and the No Cell phones sign. Lorelei stuck her tongue out at Luke who sighed and walked away.  
  
Walking outside Lorelei sat on the steps.  
  
"I miss you, come home. Do you really have to go to that fancy college anyway? I could support you while you write the next great American novel, and if that doesn't work we could sell our house for money and live on Luke's steps while we drink coffee and sing coffee songs, until he starts to feel sorry for us and then he will let us live with him and we could take over the diner and use the diner talk that we did that one time." Lorelei said in one breath. "What do you say?"  
  
Laughing at her mothers crazy ideas, rory sighed. "I miss you too mom, but think of it this way ,if I complete my college education and I become rich , you will never have to work again and then I could buy you a personal coffee assistant so that you will never have to make coffee again, just snap your fingers and Wala instant coffee." Rory said snapping her fingers to make her point even though her mother couldn't see her.  
  
Lorelei shifted her feet and tightened her coat around her waist. "Do I get to pick the coffee assistant?" Lorelei said in a pouty voice.  
  
"Would you have it any other way? Rory smiled.  
  
"No" Lorelei said grinning. "I guess you can stay in school then, you know just to support me "she said standing up and absently wiping her jeans with her hand. She started walking towards the gazebo and sat down on the bench inside. "So what are you doing? I called your apartment but no one answered." Lorelei said crossing her legs and tucking her hair behind her ears.  
  
Rory sat up and walked towards Tristan's fridge, hoping that there was something that she could heat up in the microwave. "Actually I am at Tristan's, I'm spending the night." Rory said as she pulled out a container of food and opened it to make sure that it smelled ok.  
  
"Oh" Lorelei said sitting up straighter. "Why"  
  
"Don't worry" rory smiled knowing what her mother was thinking. "Paris and Carson wanted some privacy for tonight so I said that I would leave them alone and I let them have the apartment to themselves, so I am sleeping her and besides Tristan can cook."  
  
Taking a deep breath Lorelei smiled "well that's good, what is he making for tonight?"  
  
Rory could hear the relief in her mother's voice. "Well he is on a date right now so I am just reheating something that I found in the fridge."  
  
"Did you smell it, to make sure that it's not gross and moldy?"  
  
"Already done." Rory smiled.  
  
"Ok well have fun and lock the doors the city is scary at night. I love you and call me tomorrow ok." Lorelei said walking back towards Luke's.  
  
"Ok, I love you too mom. Bye." 


	22. 15 You Take My Breath Away

Chapter 15  
  
Tristan unlocked his apartment door and quietly walked in and shut the door behind him.  
  
He noticed the only light was coming from the TV in the living room. He walked in and found rory asleep on the couch with her right hand on her chest and her left hand hanging off the side of couch.  
  
Tristan smiled at the sight of her. She looked amazing when she slept not that she doesn't when she is awake he thought to himself.  
  
He wanted to sleep like that. Totally peaceful. He wanted to sleep like that with rory beside him with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
Sighing, Tristan took off his shoes and put them beside the chair next to the coffee table.Bending down to Rory's sleeping form; he traced her jaw line with his finger, hardly breathing. Taking her in, Tristan's eyes gazed the length of her body, she really did take his breath away he smiled slightly to himself. He had fallen for this girl and he had fallen hard. Dugrey's don't fall he berated himself why did rory have this so called power over him. This girl made him want to give up his player ways, if she would just realize that he was falling in love with her that he had been for the last 4 years. He could see a future with her, he wanted a future with her, and he wanted her.   
  
Standing back up Tristan decided that she would be more comfortable in a bed.   
  
Taking off his jacket and throwing it on the chair he gently lifted rory up from the couch one arm around her back and the other   
  
underneath her legs, he smiled at how easy she was to carry. Rory instantly molded herself to Tristan's body her arms went around his neck and her head lay against his chest. The closeness of Rory's body against his gave Tristan chills up and down his spine. "God" he said out loud quietly "why can't you see what you do to me Mary?" He could smell her perfume, the one that she wore so subtly that one couldn't tell unless they were close enough to her, her hair had fallen across her face and she breathed calmly as Tristan walked towards Carson bedroom  
  
Laying her down on the unmade bed Tristan covered her with the blanket, leaning down on the bed he tucked her hair behind her ears and he kissed her on her forehead, as he did so he heard rory's voice "stay" she mumbled, still asleep and pulled his wrist.  
  
Tristan froze. He did not just hear what he thought he heard. Right? Rory pulled on his wrist again.  
  
"Ok yeah she said it" he said to himself. I can't sleep with her Tristan thought shaking his head; I won't be able to control myself, I'll go crazy. Shaking his head again, tristan shook his hand from Rory's grasp and began to unbutton his shirt ,he always slept in his boxers why stop now, he slipped off his pants and walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and laughed at himself, he felt like he was back in high school. He turned on his side, rory was facing him, still sleeping, he wanted to move closer to her  
  
and wrap his arms around her but he wasn't sure if he should, he turned on his back again and decided that he was better off keeping his hands to himself tonight. Rory had other plans though. She slid over to him and draped her arm over his bare waist, Tristan tensed and breathed slowly, the reaction he just had from Rory's   
  
touch was driving him insane. Her head was now on his chest her hair splayed across him. Tristan could once again smell her light perfume.  
  
he wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer to him pulling the blanket over them both he closed his eyes and took another deep breath before finally falling peacefully asleep with rory in his arms. 


	23. 16 Live and Let Go

Chapter 16  
  
Rory awoke but her eyes remained closed. She was comfortable, unusually so, something was on top of her though and she was just now beginning to feel the full weight of it. She tried to wiggle free but nothing happened finally, aggravated, she opened her eyes and saw an arm around her waist. That was not her arm .no that was definitely not her arm. Now wide awake she turned over slightly and came face to face with a sleeping Tristan.  
  
"Oh my god" she yelled and jumped out of bed with some difficulty because Tristan's arm was still around her waist. She proceeded to trip and fall on the floor. "Ow"  
  
"What is going on?" Tristan said groggily, and sat up.  
  
Rory stood up her face in complete shock, Tristan was practically naked. Why was he almost naked? And why was he is bed with her? "Why are you in your boxers? Rory said looking at Tristan worriedly "why are you in your boxers in bed with me? What happened?"  
  
Tristan rubbed his eyes. "You asked me to stay." He said looking at her. Almost hurt. So last night she really had no clue what she was doing, he thought to himself. I should have not slept in here with her. "What do you mean I asked you to? Why would I ask you to sleep with me?" rory said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Tristan got out of the bed and reached for his pants on the floor and put them on "Don't make something of this that it isn't rory. I got home from my date late and you had fallen asleep on the couch, I picked you up and carried you to Carson's bed and you asked me to stay. That's all. I don't know why you did it. You tell me." He said angrily "And I always sleep in my boxers. It's not like we did anything last night." He finished. A fleeting look of hurt passed in his eyes that went unnoticed by rory.  
  
"Oh" he heard rory say quietly.  
  
Tristan walked out of Carson's room and into the kitchen. He turned on the coffee machine and was getting water from the sink when he felt rory behind him. He ignored her and finished filling the coffee machine.  
  
Rory watched him silently. She could tell that he was in no mood for her right now, he was mad at her. she didn't mean to assume anything about last night but she had woken up with a half naked tristan in her bed , what would have any girl done? Probably be totally ecstatic that he was still there in the morning she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said quietly, trying to make eye contact with him, but he still avoided her gaze. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought....  
  
Tristan turned around and she could see the war of emotions that was going on inside him. "You just thought we slept together .That I took advantage of you while you were sleeping?" he said incredulously "am I right." He said coming closer to where she was sitting on the counter.  
  
"No I didn't think that you took advantage of me Tristan" rory said staring intensely at him. "I know that you would never do that, to anyone." She added quietly "It's good to know that you know that." He said his eyes still cold towards her. And he drew away from her and sat on the counter opposite her. They both sat in silence as they waited for the coffee to finish. Not knowing what to say they both avoided eye contact.  
  
Tristan shook his head "forget this. "He said breathily and he leaped off the counter his hands made there way around Rory's waist and he grabbed her forcefully situating himself between her legs, his mouth molded to hers pulling themselves together to be as close as possible to each other.  
  
His mouth moved over hers hungrily, desire pounding through him; she opened her mouth willing, wanting and craving his taste. She moved her hands up his chest wrapping her hands around his neck; he responded by kissing her more forcefully .tristan wanted to feel her, he needed to. He pulled his mouth away from hers and began to making a trail of rough kisses down her neck he could feel her pulse racing as his tongue ran over it. The sensation made rory gasp, her heart beating fervently as he retraced his way back to her mouth. She slid off the counter and started leaning forward. Not breaking the kiss He backed up and after a few steps was pinned between the refrigerator and Rory's body. They both smiled thru their kissing. Rory backed up a little bit to give him room to move, but he turned her around and pinned her against the fridge instead. Their smiling subsided as his hands made there way up her back under her shirt. Her hands slid down his chest and made there way to the top of his pants. They both stopped kissing for a moment to catch their breath. She opened her eyes to see that his were glittering with a longing that she hadn't noticed was there before.  
  
Tristan smiled and let out a deep breath "so." and he wrapped his arms around rory tighter.  
  
Rory let out a small, slightly nervous laugh "so." she let her hands roam up his chest and she traced his muscles. She heard his sharp intake of breath at the action.  
  
"ror, um if were going to stop you might want to put your hands down because if I start again , I am not sure I could control myself this time." Tristan whispered in her ear. "Oh ok." Rory whispered back disappointment in her voice. And she let her hands fall to her sides.  
  
Tristan leaned his forehead against Rory's. "You're not crying. He grinned. Rory smiled, remembering the party. "Yea well this is not really a crying moment. It's more like a 'what the hell did I just do, but wow was it great moment.'" She could feel Tristan's hands on her waist his thumbs making small circles, it relaxed her.  
  
"So what just happened?" Tristan said, reluctantly pulling away from rory, and sitting on the counter facing her.  
  
"I think that you should know what it's called, but in case you forgot. They call it making out Tristan. Besides you started it, you tell me." Rory said sarcastically walking towards him.  
  
Kissing Tristan in her dreams had been weird, hell, dreaming about Tristan was weird. But kissing Tristan in real life was amazing; it made her knees weak and her mind blank. Now she had finally understood what all the fuss was about. She wanted more and she wanted it now.  
  
"Tristan?" rory said as she wedged herself between his legs. "Rory?" Tristan said as he wrapped his legs around her waist. His voice horse. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Don't stop ok." He hears rory say. And he kissed her again his head conflicting with his heart.  
  
----  
  
they had made their way to tristan's room, Neither stopping for breath. Leaning against her , tristan had trapped her against the wall, his one hand behind her neck holding her in place, And the other trailing up and down her arm. He heard rory moan as he began to kiss her neck again. His mind went crazy at the thought of why she was making that incredible sound. He was doing that to her, he wanted to hear it again; he wanted her to scream his name over and over till neither of them could move. All the things the he had kept to himself for the past 4 years were now begging to be let out. But this was rory, if it had been any other girl he would have had them already undressed and in bed. But he didn't want any other girl. He wanted the one that he had pinned against the wall, the one that had her hands running thru his hair and down his back, the one that he had wanted since high school. He heard rory moan again and it brought him back to his senses. Fighting his usual instinct he slowly drew away from rory and looked at her for a minute.  
  
Her lips were slightly swollen from kissing her so hungrily. She was breathing hard, his eyes wondered to her chest as it went up and down with every breath. Her hair was a complete mess from his hands running thru it repeatedly. He smiled as he realized his handy work. She had more than one hickey on that beautiful neck of hers. He had marked her. But as what? Did he mark her as a girlfriend, a lover, a moment of lost control? Sadly he knew it would end up as being the last one. Rory looked at him, her breathing still heavy. Shaking his head he brought his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it slightly. He walked closer to rory reaching out for the mark on her neck his thumb going over it.  
  
"I'm sorry rory, I can't do this." And he walked out of the room leaving rory alone. A minute later rory heard the front door slam shut. "What did I do?" rory said out loud. Rory left soon after and called her mother letting her know that she would be there in a hour. --- 


	24. another lame AN

just want to say thanks to a couple of people   
  
if i forgot your name i am so sorry  
  
but i love you anyway  
  
carolinagirl2487 , Julianne2 , Tristanlover59 , mandie ,piper-h-99 ,differentlyhappy,Carrie28, Carrie28,carleymarie ,Trory ,Catelina,  
  
kailee ,Rebecca Rylie ,coincidence casualty,swimminsweetie ,llxxfireangelxxll,honeybear2,readergurl87,french05 ,Nikki   
  
JuJuBean2,LitJJAiken for offerring to be my beta, allison for helping me write the makeout scene since i suck,Emma   
  
i already wrote the next few chapters i hope to put them up soon.....  
  
chelsea 


	25. 17 So Hard To Resist

Chapter 17  
  
"So then what happened?" Lorelei said as she sat across from rory who was stressing out with a cup of coffee in her hand.  
  
"Well nothing" rory sighed, refilling her coffee cup. "He just left, walked right out of the apartment; I don't know where he went. I don't know how I should be feeling about this. I mean, I liked how he made me feel, I wanted it. But now I don't know if I should pursue anything. Could I realistically deal with a relationship right now? With school and all? Hell I don't even know if he would want to be in a relationship with me, I mean it is tristan were talking about here. Agh!!! I don't need this right now!" rory yelled going in the living room and sitting on the couch putting her head back and closing her eyes tightly. "What do I do mom?" she whispered sadly.  
  
Lorelei sat on the coffee table in front of rory and smiled. "Hon, from what you told me earlier it sounds like it's not all you're doing, he kissed you back. What I think that you need to do is simply talk to him about it. Not now of course" she said as rory opened her eyes in question." Give it a few days; tell him what you're telling me now." Lorelei smiled widely. "Or you could tell him what you really want to happened instead of making excuses."  
  
" what is that supposed to mean?" rory said rolling her eyes at her mother who was now dancing a little jig as she made her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh come on, do you really think that I am that much of an imbecile? Lorelei said putting her cup in the sink." Scratch that, don't answer that?"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you think I am in love with Tristan?" Rory said exasperated and followed. Her mother into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes I am" she grinned  
  
"What?!!" rory yelled  
  
"Ok, ok so maybe you don't love him. Yet. But there is something there." She said pointing her finger.  
  
Rory's mouth was open in shock and she was waving her hands around "unbelievable" and walked into her room and shut her door.  
  
"Fine doesn't believe me, but I saw how he made you feel" Lorelei said yelling at the door hoping rory would listen. "I think that you need to tell him." She added quietly and stood by the door. "he likes you rory , he has for a long time, and maybe if he knows that there is even a chance, even if you aren't sure what you want, maybe he will understand." She stood listening at the door and heard nothing in response. Sighing she said "I'll be at the inn see you later tonight.  
  
Rory lay on her back looking at her ceiling. So rolled over thinking about what her mother had said, maybe she would tell him, maybe they do have something between them. Something unknown.  
  
----  
  
Rory had spent the weekend at her mom's house, the books that she was supposed to study over the weekend she had left at Tristan's place. She didn't know what she going to say to him yet. She had driven around for a while and now she was standing in front of his door. "Just knock already, you idiot" she said chastising herself. Carson answered the door. Rory shifted her feet uncomfortably. She let out a breath that she had not known she had been holding. "Hey ror, what's up?" he said opening the door for her to come in.  
  
She was not sure if Tristan had told Carson what happened. "I um left my books here on Friday and I need them to study."  
  
He could clearly see that she was nervous. Tristan had told him the basics of what happened but not all the details, much to his dismay.  
  
He hadn't left his room all weekend except for food. He was pretty messed up. Very un-tristan like.  
  
Carson didn't know if he should leave for a while so that they would have some privacy to talk it out. Smiling to himself he realized that there was going to be a lot of sexual tension in the house.  
  
"Your uh books are on the counter in the kitchen. And Tristan is in his room." Carson added still smiling.  
  
Rory blushed furiously "he told you didn't he"  
  
"No details but yeah, and frankly I think it's about time, he has had it in for you since I've known him."  
  
Rory turned away from Carson still blushing.  
  
"Let me guess, you think that you're just going to be another challenge to him like most girls?"  
  
"Kind of, maybe a little bit." She said nodding slowly.  
  
"You know that your different to him right?" Carson said trying to help. "If you ask me I think that he is head over heels in love with you Gilmore."  
  
"She turned around and smiled at him knowing he was trying to cheer her up "then why did he just walk away from me?"  
  
"Maybe you should ask him." Carson gave her a hug and told her that he would be going on a run. "You too need to sort some stuff out" smiling he grabbed his CD player and left the apartment.  
  
Noticing her books on the counter she went to grab them but stopped. Deciding weather to talk to Tristan today or tomorrow at school she nodded to herself. "Tomorrow, I'll talk to him tomorrow." She said out loud.  
  
Tristan had been standing by his room listening to the entire conversation between Carson and rory. The idiot had told her he loved her. That's not what she needs to hear right now. Why did she think she might be a challenge to him? How could she think that? Tristan mentally slapped himself upside his head. Why wouldn't she? That's what he should be asking himself? He had a different girl on his arm every week in school. He leaned against the wall and sighed quietly. Just tell her how you feel, moron.  
  
"Talking to yourself again Mary?" Wow that's a great way to start dugrey.  
  
-----  
  
Rory tensed.  
  
"Hey" Tristan said softly as he came closer to her.  
  
She didn't answer him  
  
He noticed her reaction; she was so tense he could feel it. He wanted to tell her what happened on Friday, why he had stopped and just left she like her did. He didn't know where to start. "So I guess we need to talk uh?" rory turned around to face him. Her eyes were dark.  
  
Why am I turned on by that? Tristan said to himself.  
  
He came a little closer to her. And she backed up against the counter. "I think that we both know it was a mistake tristan." She said trying to gain control of her emotions. "It meant nothing obviously" she said her voice strained.  
  
His heart sunk in his chest. Did she even listen to what Carson told her? He is in love with her. He could feel himself getting angry. He clenched his fists and held back form yelling. He wanted her to know just what it meant to him, he wanted her to know what it felt like to have so many urges to want to take someone then and there, to want to taste every inch of the person, to wake up in their arms and for the first time not worry about leaving before they wake up, he wanted her to feel that way about him.  
  
"Your wrong" he said his voice shaking with anger. He came closer to rory putting his arms on both sides of her blocking her in.  
  
"Two people do not kiss the way that we do if it meant nothing to them" he seethed.  
  
Rory moved to the left. Tristan blocked her in more with his arms.  
  
"Tristan, please" she spoke quietly she was getting angry herself now. She didn't want him to be right. "Let me go"  
  
Tristan sighed, not wanting to lose his control and realizing that he could easily hurt her if he wasn't careful though every inch of his body was telling him to kiss her roughly and to prove that he wanted her to himself. "Can you honestly stand there and tell me that when I do this, you feel absolutely nothing from my touch." Tristan leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
  
He brought his left hand to her waist, brushing aside the material of her shirt so that he was touching her skin. Instantly her skin tingled with Goosebumps. Tristan's right hand made its way up and then down Rory's bare arm. Her mind was on sensory overload; his hands were sending chills thru her entire body but warming it at the same time. Her mind screamed at him. Why was he making this so hard for her?  
  
"Tristan stop" she heard herself say not meaning it at all her eyes now closed enjoying the sensation of such a simple touch  
  
"Not until you admit it" he smiled knowing what he was making her feel.  
  
"Admit what exactly, that you're a sex fiend or that you emotions run hot then cold in seconds dugrey."  
  
"Admit that we have chemistry, that when I do this,"he said with a sultry voice. Bringing his lips to her neck where her hickey from Friday was still clearly visible. "That I make your knees weak with want." He gently nipped at her pleasure spot then he did it more forcefully and pushed her against the counter with his hips.  
  
Rory moaned something incomprehensible to Tristan.  
  
"What did you say"Tristan whispered in her ear biting her earlobe then descending further down to the spot where he could taste her perfume, just below her ear.  
  
Rory's mind was numb, when he had pushed up against her she had easily felt how much he wanted her. But she didn't know what she wanted just yet. Tristan's lips felt so good against her skin.  
  
"Tristan" she moaned  
  
Tristan stopped, the sound of his name on her lips, in that tone of pleasure, sent shivers down his spine. If she had not been able to tell that he wanted her before, then she would surely know now. His body was still against hers and they were both still. "Rory" he said his voice horse with wanting her so badly. Maybe she had changed her mind. 


	26. HELP

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM SEARCHING AND SEARCHING FOR THE FANFIC  
  
CALLED : BOND AND TETHER ME PLEASE.. AT LEAST I THINK THATS WHAT ITS CALLED  
  
I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE   
  
HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	27. 18 Not Equal To Me

Chapter 18- Not Equal To Me  
  
"You're infuriating" rory mumbled breathless, her head against Tristan's chest. "But I know you love it." He smirked "it brings out the best in you" Rory laughed. "Tristan, you have not seen the best in me, and when you do, you won't know what hit you."  
  
"When I do uh?" he said pulling away from her and holding her at arms length, Grinning. The look in his eyes made rory regret what she had to say to him. They were full of something, hope maybe. "Tristan" she sighed, shaking her head slightly. His demeanor changed instantly at the sound of her voice, why was she doing this? "You don't want this do you? He asked letting go of her. "You don't think that we could work?"  
  
She didn't answer him.  
  
He walked out of the kitchen; his head hung low, hands in his pockets, into the living room. She followed him, not sure how to word what she needed him to hear, to know.  
  
After a few moments he spoke. "Do you rory?" he asked again. She didn't realize how hurt he was, just what she was doing to him. He sounded broken, beaten down, defeated. He didn't sound like the normal Tristan, the confident sometimes arrogant tristan who wouldn't care if someone said no to him. But he didn't know where to go from here. He was in love with this girl, and she couldn't get it thru her thick skull that he wanted her.  
  
She hesitated. "I .. I do want this, but I'm not ready for it, for us Tristan. She answered coming closer to him.  
  
Shaking his head, Tristan sighed heavily and turned towards her. "If you're saying that you're not ready for a close physical relationship between us. I understand. But don't use that as an excuse to not be with me. You said it yourself, I would never try to take advantage of you, and I would never do anything that you wouldn't want to do. I like kissing you, touching you, hell, anything physical with you is .well its great rory, but I know my limits. I know when to stop." He said trying to prove it to her, waving his hands around in exasperation.  
  
"Sometimes I'm scared that I'll just fall for you and give in to all the feelings that I have, and then you'll just leave." She whispered, her head now down, she was twisting her hands nervously.  
  
He moved closer to her lifting her chin with his fingers. "I'm not Jess," he told her firmly Rory grimaced at the mention of his name. "I know that he hurt you, I know that he is a total idiot for what he did, for what he left behind. And I know that you loved him. Please don't compare me to him. I may be a jackass sometimes but once I have you, I not letting you go. Now if you're not ready for the emotional aspect of a relationship, then I'll wait till you are. I'm not asking you to love me ror, at least not yet, I'm just asking for you to give me a chance.  
  
Rory nodded, but said nothing; she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Think about it." Tristan said, running his hand thru his hair, he walked out of the living room, and into his room shutting the door, leaving rory standing there.  
  
She stood completely still, the sounds of the apartment annoying her. Why do I always do things like this? She said to herself. Gathering her books she walked out of the apartment, having no clue what she was going to do. -------  
  
Paris and rory were sitting in their apartment both catching up on the weekend, rory had called Paris from her moms house and told her everything that had happened with tristan and to let her know that she would be spending the weekend at home.  
  
".. and then he told me to think about it, and he just walked away and went into his room." "Really? And you did nothing; you didn't run after him and jump him?" Paris said smiling  
  
Ignoring her, rory asked about her weekend with Carson. "So I want a play by play of "THE NIGHT"." Rory said clapping her hands.  
  
"Ooh ooh"Paris squealed. "Ok so after dinner we came back here and.."  
  
"Wait, wait. What happened to the movie you guys were going to see?"  
  
Paris blushed. "Well we had a little show of our own." "Ohhhh" rory smiled "do continue." ----  
  
Thank you, to everyone for being so patient, I hope this will be and ok read for you, and I am sorry its so short, but the new Gilmore girls comes on in 35 minutes. Love you guys Chelsea 


	28. 19 desicions made and ruined chance?

Chapter 19  
  
The past few weeks rory had ignored Tristan completely. She even skipped the weekly dinners giving Paris a different excuse each time. Even though Paris knew that she was lying. She just was not ready to deal with everything yet.  
  
Every week Tristan waited for rory to come to him with a decision. She didn't come. The looks that he got from Paris when she told him that rory was busy with school on dinner night made him even for angry.  
  
He knew that he could nothing to help her with her decision to be with him or not but it took a lot of will power for him not to go over to her place and kiss her senseless till she wanted him and nothing or nobody else.  
  
He ran every morning now sometimes even at night when he couldn't sleep, when his thoughts became overbearing and he could not longer keep his eyes closed because rory was always there.  
  
He listen to music while he ran but paid not attention to the words just as long as it was fast and had some screaming involved. He was going crazy waiting for her to make a choice, he was waiting so long and he wasn't going to wait anymore.  
  
Rory was just prolonging her misery. She knew that she wanted to be with Tristan that she wanted a relationship with him. Past experiences be dammed. So why didn't she just march her stubborn ass over to his place and tell him just that?  
  
Because she was scared. Plain and simple.  
  
A new relationship means that she would be starting something that could possibly change her life for better or for worse. She trusted Tristan. She just didn't just herself around him. Sex would eventually be an issue. Not right away hopefully but eventually. So why worry about it now, why not just wait till the matter comes up? Rory turned off the shower and dried off, while getting dress she had decided that she was going to go over to Tristan's and tell him everything. She had wanted to tell Paris about it and ask her if she had any opinions which she surely did but she had spent the night at Carson's so she would just see her there. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her jacket and shut her apartment door.  
  
Carson had answered the door still wearing his PJ'S. Rory followed him into the kitchen where Paris was reading the newspaper and eating pancakes.  
  
"Good morning rory" Paris said giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Do you want some pancakes ror, I make the best in Connecticut?" Carson said as he went to stand by the stove.  
  
Shaking her head rory said "no thanks. I was just looking for Tristan. Is he here?" "Oh" Carson said a grin growing on his face."Anything good?"  
  
"Maybe" rory smiled back.  
  
"She's finally come to her senses and realized she loves the poor bloke." Paris said not looking up from her paper.  
  
Carson laughed "I think that he is at the library, he said he was going to study."  
  
"Great .thanks you guys." Rory said walking to the front door but not before grabbing a piece of bacon from Paris's plate.  
  
She made her way to the campus library walking briskly. Smiling at the library who she who knew her well from her frequent studying at night.  
  
She walked around for a few minutes before she finally heard Tristan's voice. She made her way around the shelves of books till she found him. She had turned the corner and her smile had faded.  
  
Tristan was leaning up against a wall with a girl in-between him they were attached at the lips making out feverishly, totally oblivious to their audience. They finally pulled apart and Tristan turned his head. The first thing he noticed was her tears. Almost as if they were in slow motion.  
  
Before she realized what she was doing she started running, out of the library, to her car.  
  
Tristan's heart gave out at that moment. He could physically feel it. Had she come here to tell him that she had made a choice? That she had wanted to be with him? Had he just ruined any chance that he ever had with her?  
  
He ran after her forgetting that he was leaving a girl behind wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
What would he say to her?  
  
He ran faster. He saw her reach her car, she was still crying but there was no sound, just tears running slowly down her face.  
  
She got into her car and leaned over the steering wheel, not moving, just sitting still, like she was collecting her thoughts.  
  
He stopped running. She saw him and shook her head and laughed. Driving away. 


	29. don't get excited

so don't hate me but i am leaving for new jersery to visit my granma and i think that by the time i get back i will post the rest of the story   
  
i already know what i want to happen i just need to figure out how to put it in words and make it sound good  
  
i am even thinking of writing another story. so i will be putting up the next few chapters or maybe just a long last one when i get back   
  
happy new to every one and thank you so much for all of the constructive critisism and nice reviews  
  
chelsea 


	30. 20 I need to be next you

Chapter 20- I need to be next to you  
  
She drove to the dorms and found herself talking out loud  
  
'Why did I even bother I knew that I would be wasting my time. I knew it." Rory said loudly slamming her hand on the steering wheel. "I should have just let it go, why didn't I realize that he would do something like that? Its tristan dugrey , good ole tristan" she sighed turning into her parking lot "because you wanted to believe that he could be different , that he would still like you even though you made him wait so long." She laid her head on the steering wheel and took a breath "I should never have kissed him back, I should have pushed him away. She started to cry again not really caring that her leather seats were going to be ruined from the tears, her heart was broken I think she could pass on the caring her once. She was to busy to notice that it was starting to get late outside , that sun was almost setting and the late night chill setting in for the night.  
  
Paris was worried. She had not heard from rory all day. Tristan had not called either. "I don't understand why she would not be answering her cell phone. She always answers it. Always." Paris said standing by the kitchen counter holding the cordless phone in her hands. Carson sighed loudly "Paris do you really think that rory would be answering her phone if she and Tristan are off somewhere making out?" Paris put the phone back on the charger "how do you even know that they working things out?" Carson walked towards her and put his arms around her waist "because if Tristan is smart like I think he is, he won't be letting this opportunity slip thru his fingers" he said kissing her neck and working his way up. "I'm sure she is fine" Paris managed to get out before Carson kissed her roughly.  
  
The door opened and Paris heard footsteps in the hallway. She quickly got up from the couch pushing Carson off of her leaving him bewildered. Walking into the hallway she smiled a hopeful smile at the sight of Tristan. "Did rory find you?" she said nervously straightening her clothes.  
  
She noticed that He looked tired , exhausted, "she's not here?" tristan said his voice a little strained ,thinking that maybe she had come to talk to Paris after seeing him  
  
"No. we thought that she was with you all day, you haven't seen her?" Paris said getting slightly worried. "She said that she was looking for you this morning"  
  
Tristan shifted his feet looking down at his feet"I.... I saw her but we didn't have the best conversation, we didn't' even have one really."  
  
"What do you mean? She said that she was finally going to work things out between you two that you were right about you guys."  
  
"What" Tristan said quickly looking up at Paris and the disgruntled Carson who was now walking in to the hallway.  
  
"She told carson and me that she was going to tell you that she wanted to be with you, that she had finally made up her mind." Paris smiled.  
  
Tristan grimaced at what Paris had said "I am such an idiot" and with that he ran out the door running to rory dorm hoping against hope that she would be there.  
  
Rory had just gotten out of her car as the last rays of the suns light were disappearing. She had spent almost the whole day in her car, crying by herself. Fishing for her keys thru her purse she heard the foot steps of some one running behind her.  
  
"Rory!" Tristan yelled now completely out of breath and leaning on his knees  
  
She turned around and stopped looking for her keys. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, obviously in no mood for whatever he had to say to her.  
  
"What do you want" she said stiffly  
  
Breathing heavily, Tristan nodded his head and raised his hand asking her to give him a minute to catch his breath. Crossing her arms, she waited tapping her foot impatiently "Can we talk?" his hands still on his knees.  
  
"About what" she said thru clenched teeth.  
  
Tristan noticed. "About us" his voice giving out slightly at the end of "us"  
  
"There is no us tristan" rory snapped back, putting extra emphasis on "us" "You made that perfectly clear today, didn't you? So much for that "I'll wait till your ready load of crap" uh" she said raising her hands mocking him. "I think that is all we need to know or say, please leave." Turning around she found her keys and walked into the building to her dorm room, putting the key in the lock she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her locking it. Rory leaned against the door and sighed, she noticed that her hands were shaking; she closed her eyes just wanting the image of Tristan and that girl in the labara to go away. There was a pounding on the door right by her ear making her eyes fly open.  
  
"Go away tristan" "Rory let me in, we need to talk about this"Tristan yelled thru the door. "Why"  
  
Baffled as to why she would not want an explanation Tristan shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve some pressure. "Why? What do you mean why? Just let me explain myself rory." He said his voice a little muffled because he was leaning his forehead on the door now both hands on the side of his head supporting him.  
  
"Go ahead, explain, though I don't think that you should bother, I mean come one Tristan you're not my boyfriend so don't feel the need to apologize to me. So I may have made a mistake in actually giving in to my feelings for you and falling for you, but that's my fault, it's called jealously but hey I know how to get over it."  
  
"What?" Tristan said lifting his head up and realizing that his voice was a little horse so he coughed. "You heard me" "Let me in" "No" "Now rory" "No tristan " "Rory" he said angrily "now' He heard the door unlock and her feet moving away from it. Grabbing the handle and turning it he opened the door and shut it behind him. Rory was standing about five feet from him, her arms wrapped around her as if she was protecting herself from him.  
  
The second he saw her tug in his stomach got stronger, he wanted to push her up against the door and prove to her that he was sorry, that he wanted to be here with her, not with the girl in the labara. She looked so sad and so angry at him, he hurt her and no amount of kissing her would change that.  
  
"You... you were jealous, you fell for me?"  
  
She said nothing, just stared at him.  
  
Tristan walked closer to her she remained still.  
  
"Rory please" Tristan said, he reached out for her wanting to hold her, something. "Were you jealous?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, but backed away from him." Yes"  
  
He smiled, a genuine smile  
  
"When" he backed away giving her space. When had she realized that she wanted to be with him?  
  
She walked away from him going in to the kitchen and sat on the counter. He followed.  
  
"The first time we kissed" she said looking down at her hands.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he sat on the opposite counter facing her.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't know exactly how I felt for you, I didn't know if it was just physical, or something more.  
  
He was staring at her intently studying her why she spoke; she was twisting her hands, and kept moving a piece of hair that kept falling in her face. She wouldn't look at him. "I'm not the kind of person who rushes into things; I don't make unplanned or undeliberated decisions. I make lists of the pros and cons. I try to cover every angle, every single possibility of what could happen for my choice. I think of how the people around me will be affected" her voice had gotten louder and she had started to wave her hands around in emphasis. "I wanted to go to Harvard my whole life but when I got accepted here I changed my mind, I didn't want to do that to you. I had to make sure that I really wanted to be with you, I knew the way you felt about me Tristan,"she said catching his eye. He got off the counter and came closer to her standing in front of her, his hands in his pockets, she continued "I knew that if I decided to be with you that you would give the relationship everything you had, you told me once that "once you could finally call me yours that you would not let me go" I believed you, I just wanted to make sure that I could give you everything too."  
  
He took his hands out of his pockets; he and rory maintained eye contact.  
  
Bringing one hand to her face "rory" he said his voice horse again. "Do you want to be with?'  
  
She could see the longing and hope in his eyes but she also the pain that she had caused him his eyes were darker then usual.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
He breathed again.  
  
Tristan leaned into her and kissed her. He was in-between her legs now , his one hand still on her face making sure that she did not pull away from him , his other hand had found her waist his fingers played with the fabric of her shirt until he touched her skin. His kisses were insistent his lips had made there way down to the spot on her neck where he could taste her perfume, she moaned quietly, and he pulled away.  
  
"Why did you stop" she said a little out of breath  
  
"Because you're driving me insane. "Oh sorry"  
  
"Don't apologize" he looked at her and smiled. He took the stand of hair that she was annoyed with earlier and twirled it between his fingers. "So you and I, were together now, there's no turning back. You have pulled me in and I am not leaving again." He took a deep breath and whispered "I waited for years to finally be able to call you mine knowing that you're in my arms willingly and you're not running away makes me so glad that I never left you alone."  
  
She smiled at him her eyes lighting up before the smile reached her lips. "Me too Tristan, me too," and she hugged him tightly.  
  
THE END..................... OR IS IT. 


	31. ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END AN

HELLO TO ALL OF MY READERS  
  
I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS DURING MY TIME WRITTING THE STORY  
  
I APPRECIATE IT MORE THEN YOU KNOW  
  
I THINK I AM GONNA CRY .THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY AND I AM GLAD THAT IT WAS RECIVED SO WELL  
  
I AM WRITTING ANOTHER ONE ITS IN THE WORKS AS I WRITE THIS NOW. I AM NOT GOING TO DO A SEQUAL   
  
SORRY IF I LED YOU ALL ON . I THOUGHT ABOUT IT BUT CHANGED MY MIND, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFULL DAY AND   
  
THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE OF REVIEWS YOU GUYS HELPED ME SO MUCH.AND I CAN'T WAIT TILL YOU READ MY OTHER STORY AND SEE  
  
WHAT YOU ALL THINK  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS  
  
CHELSEA 


End file.
